


Papers

by akl1



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: :), Gen, angsts, prepare your asses, so so so so much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akl1/pseuds/akl1
Summary: “These medical papers… Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you tell us Deceit?” Logan demanded. “We could have helped you.”





	Papers

**Author's Note:**

> haHAAAA THIS. THIS NEARLY MADE ME CRY WHEN I WROTE THIS BECAUSE MY POOR SNAKEY BOI NOO. BUT. HOPE YOU ENJOY :D

 

Deceit walked into the living room to be met with hateful and glaring eyes. Two pairs of bespectacled eyes met his gaze, one a soft yet wary but the other cold. Another pair of eyes with dark eyeshadow smudged underneath it and one with makeup covering it were particularly unkind. Deceit sighed. 

“Must you all look at me like I have just murdered someone?” He deadpanned, tired of the other sides’ stubbornness. Virgil noted that his voice sounded raspier than usual.

“I don’t know if we have made this clear yet, but you are not the most enjoyable person to be around with.” Roman spat. “You have some habits that we have grown tired of, scoundrel.”

Deceit stiffened as he heard the word “habits”. It was impossible, they couldn’t know! He had not once told them about his habit of - No, he should stay calm.

“What kind of habits?” Deceit purred, trying to hide all and any signs of distress. 

“I wonder.” Virgil rolled his eyes. “Maybe it has to do with your never-ending habit of  _ lying _ and  _ deceiving others” _

“Tsk. It’s not like I’m doing my job or anything. There’s nothing more about my personality than lying, no, not at all.” Deceit felt himself heat up, bottled anger slowly rising. “How unbelievable, that sides have more to them than their names, isn’t that right Anxiety? You are  _ never _ kind or understanding to the other, all you do is worry. Logic never feels emotions, like anger, or dare I say passion. Need I go on?”

Virgil’s face flamed up, red with embarrassment. He looked over to Logan to see his face emotionless, though his furrowed brows pointed down ever so slightly. Roman looked offended, as if he had been insulted, and Patton look disappointed at yet another one of their arguments.    
“Now, may I please get to the table so I can get my phone without you murdering me with your glares?” Deceit asked. Waiting a few seconds he walked over to the table, reaching for his jet black phone when- He stopped.

His knees trembling, he leaned against the couch for support. A violent coughing fit shook Deceit’s body, wincing at every cough. He didn’t dare look at the others. They didn’t need to know. They wouldn’t have cared if they had known. He clasped his hands over his mouth, and hoped it would end.

Confused and panicked glances were exchanged between the four sides. Should they help? Patton stood up from sofa, and slowly started walking over to Deceit, gently asking him, “Deceit, are you sick? I…” He trailed off. “I’ll get some cough syrup…” He started making his way towards the bathroom where the first aid kit was stored, when Deceit interrupted him.

“No need, I can - I can do it myself.” Deceit sounded more like he was trying to convince himself, than dismissing Patton. His coughing fit has quieted down, though when he took another step, he involuntarily let out one loud, shuddering cough.

Blood. He had coughed out blood. It had happened before but now his whole hand was oozing with it. He touched his lips with his clean hand, and felt a trickles of blood streaming down. He knew that the symptoms were bad, but not this bad. His eyesight blurred, tears brimming in the corner of his eyes.    
“Deceit…? Oh my god! Is that- blood?!” Patton gasped, a horrified expression plastered on his face. The other sides’ face morphed into a mixture of concern and terror. “Deceit, did you just cough up fucking blood?!” Patton basically screamed.

“I…” Deceit felt sick, the unpleasant taste of blood filling his mouth. He coughed again, too distressed and too confused to cover his hand, and sure enough, a small splatter of blood landed at his feet. 

“It’s gotten worse…” He whispered to himself, tears streaming down his face. He choked up a sob, red droplets on his lips.    
“It’s gotten fucking worse.” He wailed. Deceit turned around and bolted up to his room, stumbling on his way as he felt dizzy. His vision was hazy, but he found the stairs and ran up. He had nearly fainted once he got up the stairs, so he burst into his room. Too tired to lock the door, he collapsed on the floor, sobs shaking his entire body.

His mind reeled, clear and logical thoughts disrupted by his self hate and panic. Hyperventilating, he curled up into a fetal position after heaving himself onto his bed. He barely heard frantic footsteps rush up behind him, opening the door. Another horrific coughing fit shook him, wheezing after every other cough. A pounding headache hurt him even more, though in all the chaos he barely took notice.

“Holy shit! Logan, we need to do something! Can we heal him or something?!” A higher pitched voice shouted.

“I - I don’t - I don’t know.” A deep, panicked voice admitted. Probably Logan, the deceptive side assumed. Everything was fuzzy, the only thing that he was aware of is that there are people in his room and he panicking and the condition got worse like it said on the papers - the papers!

Deceit tried to scramble off his bed, his uncontrollable twitching and shaking making it difficult. He fell off the bed and continued crawling towards his desk, which had papers sprawled all over it. Patton burst into tears at this sight. Roman came over to him and quietly consoled him. Logan and Virgil stared, speechless.

“Th - The - The papers. I have to h - hide the papers…” Deceit mumbled, trembling on the floor, uneasily standing up and stumbling towards the wall, missing his desk. 

“Deceit, what papers?” Virgil asked, curiosity creeping over him.

“The desk, the desk, nobody can s - see it…” Deceit murmured, his voice crescendoing. In his panicked state he couldn’t concentrate on lying. Logan swiftly made his way over to the desk to examine the papers that Deceit spoke about. He winced.

“These medical papers… Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you tell us Deceit?” Logan demanded. “We could have helped you.” 

This statement snapped Deceit out of his tears, and filled him with nothing but impure rage. His raspy chuckles filled the room.

“Tell you? Why would I  _ ever _ want to talk to you all about my problems. Not a while ago you were all insulting me. I know you all hate me.” He chuckled again. “Not as much as I hate myself though.”

Deceit stood up, shaking. He painfully wheezed at the sudden movement, and his headache was more prominent now.

“You are all just so fascinated with tragedies. Even right now you all just watch and do nothing as I fucking  _ suffer _ . You always despised me. And now you wonder  _ why I didn’t talk to you and ask for help?! YOU STRIKE ME AT MY LOWEST AND YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS HURT? OR ANGRY?!”  _

Blood dribbled from his mouth. He swayed, nearly losing his footing.

“I hope you’re happy that I’m gone.” With one last cough, he collapsed. 


End file.
